Maria and Her Sisters
by Indy393
Summary: Post war fic written from the view of Grand Duchess Maria Romanov. I think she and her sisters deserve a happy ending, with some Alek/Deryn at the end, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an alternative history. Maria was the third child of Tsar Nicholas II and his wife Alexandra, and I thought she deserved a happy ending. Please review! **

**Leviathan Series (c) Scott Westerfeld**

"You are leaving," said Colonel Yarovsky, the commander of the guards.

The four grand duchesses just stared blankly at him. He had said the same thing to their father and brother over a year ago. They had not seen wither of them since.

"And where are we going?" asked Tatiana, throwing her shoulders back, trying to make herself seem taller. Since Papa disappearance, and mama's death, she had become the leader of the four survivors, despite only being the second oldest.

"Don't ask questions. Pack your things, you leave in two hours," said Yarovsky, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

The four girls simply nodded. It was useless to argue. Useless to try and find out anything more. They walked upstairs to their bedroom. Ever since mama had died, they had all shared two beds, and their mother's maid, Anna Demidova, slept on a trundle bed, just so the soldiers who kept them imprisoned didn't get any ideas.

They didn't talk as they packed their old, ragged clothes into their carpetbags. They couldn't risk the soldiers overhearing them.

"How did it ever come to this?" thought Maria, carefully placing a corset bursting with hidden gems underneath her blouses. "How did we, Russia's Grand Duchesses, become prisoners in our own country?

The answer was simple, of course, once she thought about it. A long, costly war and terrible, terrible decisions made by her papa, Nicholas II, the former Tsar of all the Russians. She couldn't help blaming him, no matter how much she loved him.

He was most likely dead. And she and her sisters, Olga, Tatiana, and Anastasia would probably be dead very, very soon.

Maria and Tatiana left Anastasia and Olga in the bedroom when they had finished packing. The oldest and the youngest Grand Duchesses had both fallen into deep depressions ever since they had come to Yekaterinburg, and especially after Papa and Alexei had been taken away. By the time mama had died, they were little more than soulless bodies.

It had fallen to Tatiana and Maria to shoulder the burdens. They became their mama's nurses, the managers of the small household, and the intermediaries between their mama and the brutish soldiers who guarded The House of Special Purpose. They had become indispensible.

They entered the small kitchen, where the entire staff had assembled, and Maria saw Colonel Yarovsky walk out of the other door. Dr. Botkin, Anna Demidova, and Ivan Kharitonov, the cook, turned and looked the pair of girls, their eyes filled with shock and pity.

"As the colonel has obviously told you, we are to leave in an hour," said Tatiana, taking a deep breath. "We must prepare as thoroughly as we can. We do not know where we are to be sent."

"If you do not wish to continue with us, you may leave with our most heartfelt thanks. We could not have gotten this far without any of you," continued Maria, tears in her eyes. She wondered how many of them would leave.

"But Maria Nikolaevna, we are not allowed to come with you!" cried Anna, tears streaming down her face.

"What? None of you?" whispered Maria, shocked.

"We are all being taken back to St. Petersburg, and you and the other Grand Duchesses will… continue on," said Dr. Botkin, his voice shaking.

Maria looked to Tatiana, whose eyes were also brimming with tears.

"Well, I hope we will all meet again one day. We cannot thank you enough for your loyalty," said Tatiana, and she embraced and kissed each member of the staff on the cheek. Maria did the same, and then they went back to their sisters.

"Our staff isn't going with us," said Tatiana to Olga and Anastasia as soon as the door of their bedroom was closed.

"What! But that means…"

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, we need to get ready," said Maria. She didn't want to talk about her own death, even if it was imminent.

The four girls wrapped themselves up in layers of clothing to protect them from the harsh Siberian winter, picked up their carpetbags, and walked downstairs. The guards were waiting for them.

"Open your bags," barked the Colonel, and four officers searched their luggage, running their dirty, grimy hands over Maria's clothes, and her undergarments. She tried not to care. It didn't really matter, after all. Did it really matter what she died in?


	2. Chapter 2

Once the colonel was satisfied, the girls were handed back their bags, and ushered outside to an old, run—down carriage, pulled by an even older looking fabricated bear.

"In here," grunted the Colonel, opening the door.

Inside, the carriage smelled of mold, and the canvas-covered seats were torn all over, revealing straw stuffing. The Colonel slammed the door shut as soon as the girls were all seated inside, and Maria noticed that the windows had been covered with black paint.

"We are going to our deaths," said Olga, crossing herself.

"Don't talk that way. They don't have any reason to murder us," scolded Tatiana.

"Did they have any reason to murder papa and Alexei?" asked Anastasia, not looking up from the floor of the carriage.

"In their twisted minds, they did."

The girls hardly spoke to each other as the carriage traveled over the bumpy roads, each lost in their own thoughts. For the week, they traveled night and day, and were let out twice a day to stretch their legs. Each time, Maria asked where they were being taken, but her only reply was to be handed a basket of hard bread and old cheese.

Finally, they were released at a decrepit railway station, which had obviously been shelled in the Great War, which had ended five years ago, in 1918. Maria was surprised how quickly time had passed. When her papa had abdicated, and the family imprisoned, she had been seventeen, and still very much a girl. Now, at twenty-two, she felt three decades older, instead of just three years.

"This is your final stop," announced the Colonel, walking up from his own (much nicer) carriage and bear.

It seemed an odd place to be executed.

"Where are we?" asked Maria, surveying the area. A small town was visible in the early—morning sunlight, and the tracks by the station were new. Obviously, wherever they were (probably some Clanker country, she had never seen railroads in Russia) had rebuilt.

"Adrspach, Austria—Hungary," said Colonel. Maria was surprised. She had not expected the Colonel to tell her anything.

"Austria—Hungary? But that means…"

"You are never to return to Russia. If you do, you will be executed without a trial. You will remain with whichever _royal_ relatives decide to take you in. You, nor any of your offspring, shall ever claim the throne of Russia. These are the terms of your release."

"Of course we shall comply. Where are we going?" asked Tatiana eagerly.

"Your relatives are still squabbling about who is to take responsibility for you. Until that time, you are to stay with Archduke Aleksandar of Austria—Este."

"Archduke Aleksandar? But isn't he the Emperor? Our papa said the pope…"

"It does not matter. Your train has arrived."

Sure enough, a sleek, black locomotive, with ten bright red cars behind it, had slid into the station, belching out smoke and steam. A man in an Austrian army uniform jumped out of the last car, followed by several soldiers, and strode over towards where the girls were standing with their captors.

"I am here to relieve you, Colonel Yarovsky," said the officer, clicking his heels and saluting. He was tall, with yellow hair and an intriguing moustache. His uniform was covered with ribbons and medals, and his boots were the glossiest black Maria had ever seen.

"I am relieved, Captain von Werther," said the brute of a Colonel returning the salute.

"May my men take your bags, ladies?" asked the Captain, turning to Maria and her sisters.

"Yes, thank you," said Olga, who suddenly seemed worlds better than just moments before.

The Austrian soldiers took each of the girl's carpetbags, carrying them with ease towards the last car.

"Ladies, may I request that you come with me?" said von Werther, turning towards to train. "We are on a tight schedule."

The girls nodded, impressed and relieved by his politeness. They followed him to the train, not bothering to look back.

The last two cars of the train had "First Class Reserve" emblazoned in gold letters over the doors. As soon as von Werther had handed each of the girls in, Maria took in what was around her. Soft, plush couches and matching armchairs spotted the car, and there was a small water closet. Black shades were pulled down over the windows. Maria could see everything outside, but she was confident that no one could see her, should they try and peer inside.

"This is your car for our journey to Prague," said von Werther, lurching forward as the train began to moved. "I am Captain von Werther, and I am your imperial highnesses' escort. I trust, of course, that you are the four Grand Duchesses?"

"Yes, we are," said Tatiana.

"Then, may I ask you your mother's full maiden name?"

"Alix Victoria Helena Louise Beatrice, Princess of Hesse—Darmstadt," snapped Tatiana.

Maria wished Tatiana hadn't been so snappish. The Captain was just doing his job, and her was so polite and handsome, just like the soldiers who used to guard Maria and her family before the revolution.

Von Werther smiled. "Just a formality, I assure you. I wouldn't want to bring four imposters to Konopischt!"

"Konopischt? What's Konopischt?" asked Anastasia.

"It's where Archduke Aleksanadar lives," said Maria.

"I see you have already been informed of your destination. Now, I will leave you highnesses to your breakfasts. I also must request that you wear the dresses provided for you," said von Werther, gesturing to garment boxes laid out on a sofa.

"Of course," said Maria, flashing an angelic smile at von Werther. She hadn't flirted in so long.

Von Werther blushed, and then left the car with "My men and I are in the next car up. We will be taking on passengers, but none of them will see you."

* * *

><p><strong>Maria loved men in uniform. I hope everyone enjoys this fic!<strong>

**Leviathan Series (c) Scott Westerfeld.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Goodness, Maria, we've been free for hardly an hour, and you're already flirting with officers," joked Olga, who was obviously enjoying her breakfast of bacon, toast, and hot tea.

"It's just like old times," said Anastasia. Both of the sister's moods had lightened since they had learned of their release. Now that they were on Austro—Hungarian soil, they had no fears of being executed.

"You should be more careful, Mashka," said Tatiana, using the family' pet name for Maria.

"It was just a smile. And it's not like any princes are exactly lining up to marry us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You know papa was hoping you'd marry Archduke Aleksandar. Why else would he have told us about that papal bull?"

"Maybe that's why he's taking us in now! He wants to marry Mashka!" exclaimed Anastasia.

"But why isn't he emperor? If the Pope decreed that he could inherit all of his father's titles, why isn't he Emperor of Austria—Hungary?"

"Perhaps the new Pope wasn't anxious to make him emperor. I expect we'll find out soon enough. And I have _no _desire to wed Archduke Aleksandar," said Mashka, although she had to admit she was lying to herself.

Several years before the Great War, Papa had met with the Archduke Franz Ferdinand, and had only revealed what they had discussed months later, when a courier had arrived with a large package, stamped with the double—headed eagle of the Hapsburg family.

Inside were gifts for entire family, a long letter written by the Archduke, and a small miniature of his son, Prince Aleksandar von Hohenburg. Papa had given Maria the miniature, and told her that Prince Aleksandar was only a few months older than she, and that he was already training to be a soldier. He even read the archduke's letter aloud, detailing a day in the prince's education, and that he amused himself by leading mock battles with his toy soldiers.

Papa had also asked Mashka to try and like the Prince.

Although she wasn't allowed to keep the miniature (it had been burned), the idea of Aleksandar had always sounded attractive to her. If she had to marry for her country, why not marry a dashing soldier prince? Hadn't the family been receiving regular updates about him? What he liked, did, and read?

Maria tried to push those thoughts out of her head. But the more she thought about it, the more Aleksandar sounded like the perfect suitor. Both of his parents were dead, killed by the war, just like her dear mama and papa. He had spent years on the run form the Germans. The last she'd heard, he was in Constantinople.

She shook herself back to reality, and amused herself by chatting gaily with her sisters, and looking out the window as the train stopped at charming little towns, taking on more and more passengers.

Around lunch, Captain von Werther knocked on the car door, and was given permission to enter. Maria carefully avoided his eyes, and let Tatiana do all the talking.

It seemed that they were approaching Prague, and that the Grand Duchesses should don their new clothes and prepare to disembark. He left quickly.

Maria slipped into her new dress, which was a heavy, oppressive black, and a size too large for her. Her sister's dresses were just as ill fitting. Maria supposed they would just all have to gain weight. God knows they needed a bit of fat on their bones.

They also had matching black hats. It reminded her of the times when mama used to insist all four sisters dress in matching outfits, and she fought back tears.

When the train pulled into a station in the center of Prague, the soldiers opened the car doors, and the girls emerged with black veils drawn over their faces.

Maria couldn't stop looking at the crowd. There were many women in black mourning, but many more in light, short dresses. And even some wearing, and Maria couldn't quite believe this, trousers. These same women tended to have their hair cropped short.

"Tatiana, do you see?" whispered Maria, trying to make herself heard over the din, and trying to keep in step with their escorts.

"Yes. It's all quite shocking."

"I think it's brilliant!" cried Anastasia, loud enough that three old women stared.

"Your highness, if you would please…" whispered von Werther, leading the girls outside the station.

The city bustled around them. Walkers of all shapes and sizes, carrying everything from people to potatoes, whizzed by on the paved streets. People teemed around the doors of the station, trying to catch taxis, and a line of sleek, black cars with liveried drivers were parked at the curb.

Maria and her sisters were led to one of these cars, and their luggage was put in the trunk. The driver bowed deeply, and held the door open for them.

"You are going to Konopischt. I shall be along in a few days to escort you to your final destination," said von Werther as the girls settled into the car.

"You're not coming with us?" asked Anastasia, glancing and smirking at Maria, who promptly kicked her sister in the shin.

"Not today. It was an honor serving your highnesses, and I wish you the best of luck."

He bowed as the car pulled away from the curb.

* * *

><p><strong>We are out of Siberia and safely on Austro-Hungarian soil, which is in modern-day Czech Republic. And prague is supposed to be gorgeous.<strong>

**Leviathan (c) Scott Westerfeld. **


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't need to be so horrid, Anastasia," snapped Maria.

"You just like him better than the archduke who's taking us in. If I were you, I'd marry him. That miniature made him look quite handsome when he was young."

"His ears are too big."

"If that's your only reason…"

"I haven't even met him!"

"No one has to marry anyone right now. Mama and Papa would never have forced you to marry anyone you didn't like, Mashka."

"Thank you, Tatiana."

"But one of us will have to marry very well. The only money we have is what we can make from the jewels we've hidden," said Olga.

"Who knows? We might be provided with an income wherever we end up," replied Maria.

"How far is it to Konopischt?" asked Anastasia suddenly, sliding back the partition that separated the girls from the driver.

"About fifty kilometers, so about an hour's drive, ma'm," the man replied.

"Thank you."

Anastasia suddenly seemed radiant. It was like the years of sadness and misery had been painted over. Maria knew her sister, though, and knew that her grief would never leave her. It would never leave any of them, even if Anastasia went back to her impishness.

They spent the rest of the drive discussing how they would meet the Archduke, and when they would get their next meal.

Konopischt was beautiful. It four wings stretched out on a cliff overlooking a lake, and it even had towers and turrets. It looked liked something out of a fairy tale, with whitewashed walls and orange-red roof.

As soon as the car pulled to a stop, a lone footman rushed outside and opened the door for the Grand Duchesses, and another, along with the driver, took their bags inside.

The girls followed their luggage, and were greeted by a tall, portly man and a rail—thin women. Both looked too old to be an Archduke, or Archduchess. Maria wondered for the first time if Aleksandar had married while she'd been wasting away in captivity. Perhaps that why he wasn't emperor; maybe he married beneath him, just like his father.

"Your imperial highnesses," said the women, curtseying deeply. The old man gave them a low bow.

"I am Frau Schmidt, and I am the housekeeper here. I'm afraid the Archduke and the Archduchess will not arrive from Vienna until later this evening, but I have been told to express their honor and relief that you have all arrived safely here."

Frau Schmidt was a bit breathless after this speech, but the butler continued for her.

"I'm afraid we're a bit under—staffed to host four Grand Duchesses; the Archduke and Archduchess do not require many servants. However, we have two ladies maids upstairs in your chambers, and if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ring."

"Would you prefer lunch to be served in your rooms? Or shall I prepare the dining room?" asked Frau Schmidt.

"We'll lunch privately, thank you," said Tatiana. "Perhaps you could serve it in my chamber?"

"Of course, your highness. May I show you to your rooms?" replied the Frau.

The sisters followed the kindly old woman up a grand staircase to the second floor. The walls of the corridors were covered by an impressive art collection, as well as dozens of hunting trophies, but the row of four rooms which the girls were lead to had a much more cozy feeling, with pastoral scenes and light—colored wallpaper.

The first thing Maria did was to take a long, hot bath, a luxury she hadn't enjoyed in almost six years. She felt clean and contented when she got out, and wrapped herself in the fluffy white robe that had been placed by the tub.

In her bedroom, Anna, the maid she now shared with Anastasia, was hanging Maria's grimy clothes in the wardrobe. She curtseyed as Maria entered the room.

"What would you like to be washed?" asked the girl.

"Everything except my nice dress. I'll need that to wear to dinner tonight. I'll be horribly underdressed, but it's better than that mourning dress."

Anna actually laughed.

"What is it?" asked Maria, confused and slightly offended.

"Forgive me, ma'm, but you won't be needing to dress for dinner. The archduke and archduchess _never_ dress for it, unless it's a special occasion. I think I've actually only seen the Archduchess in any sort of skirt once or twice."

"Really?" asked Maria, intrigued.

"Yes ma'm, really. My cousin is the Archduchess's maid, and she hardly ever works, same with the Archduke's valet. They dress themselves and everything. The Archduchess actually wears trousers most of the time."

"Just like the girls I saw all over Prague. She must be very fashionable."

"Oh she _set_ that fashion. She disguised herself as a boy so she could fight in the war, see. She and the Archduke met on the _Leviathan_, that huge Darwinist airship, all the way back in 1914, and they got married just eight months ago."

"Is that why Archduke Aleksandar isn't the Emperor? Because he married the Archduchess?"

"Yes. Her highness the Archduchess is as common as I am, and the current Emperor threatened to exile the Archduke is he married Miss Sharp. It all worked out, though. The Archduke is too popular to be exiled, so they got married properly, not like his father and his mother," said Anna, crossing herself when she mentioned Franz Ferdinand and Sophie.

"So The Archduchess in English, then?"

"Scottish, actually. She's very proud of that, even though it makes her German strange sounding. May I suggest this blouse and skirt for dinner? I can have them washed in time."

Maria was surprised again by the quick change of topic, but she gave her consent, and after Anna had helped her on with her cleanest outfit, she went in search of lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>I always wondered what the royal reaction would be to Alek and Deryn's marriage. The Romanov girls were raised quite simply (for royalty), and I hope they would be very sympathetic and welcoming. I made them that way in the story, so...<strong>

**Leviathan Series (c) Scott Westerfeld.**


	5. Chapter 5

She found it in Tatiana room, where all of her sisters were already assembled. Delicious smells wafted over to Maria, and she sat down to a huge meal of chicken, potatoes, bread, vegetables, and even a dessert of delicious pastries. She and her sisters ate every scrap of food, and felt truly full for the first time in years.

"So, did you hear about Aleksandar? He just got married six months age to a Scottish girl named Deryn. She's as common as dirt, and that's why he's not the Emperor. He refused to marry anyone but her," said Olga, smiling at Maria.

"He sounds just like his father. She's a Darwinist, though, and was a decorated officer in Cousin George's Air Service. My maid couldn't stop talking about how wonderful she was," said Tatiana.

"It's so terribly romantic. And my maid seems to stand in awe of her," said Maria, smiling back at Olga. As soon as she heard Aleksandar was married, her mind had instantly jumped back to the handsome Captain von Werther. She was glad she wasn't in love with the Archduke.

"I think most people do stand in awe of her, or are just offended by her existence. Anna says they were in Vienna trying to patch things up with Emperor Charles," chimed Anastasia, her mouth still filled with pastry,

"No wonder they're rushing back here," said Tatiana, who got up from her chair and went to the writing table by the window.

"We can talk about our hosts later. Right now we need to do business. We must write to our relations in England, Sweden, and Germany. Is Grandmother still in Paris?"

"We can ask," said Olga, who rang the bell pull in the wall. A moment later, Anna appeared.

"Anna, do you know whether to Dowager Empress of Russia, our grandmother, is still living in Copenhagen?"

"Yes, ma'm, last I heard."

"Thank you, Anna."

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon writing letters to various family members, begging them to take them in. About two hours before dinner, Tatiana insisted that they all take naps, and that they would post the letters tomorrow.

Maria couldn't sleep, but paced about her room, occasionally opening one of the books that had been placed on the table. At six o'clock, Anna knocked on her door, and came in with her freshly cleaned clothes.

"Do you need my help dressing for dinner, ma'm?" she asked, putting the clothes (which even smelled clean) back in the ornate wooden wardrobe.

"I think I can manage, thank you, Anna." Said Maria. Hadn't she been dressing herself since she was ten?

"Of course, ma'm. Dinner is at seven in the small east wing dining room, right on this floor. Would you like me to come back and take you there?"

"I think I can manage on my own, thank you, if you would just tell me where to go."

"Very good, ma'm. Just turn left out of your room, and turn right at the end of the hall, and take the stairs down to the first floor. The family dining room is the first door on the right."

"Thank you, Anna, you may leave."

The family dining room? It sounded like how her family used to eat, before the revolution. They would all have dinner together in the small dining room, and only use the official dining room for very special occasions.

Maria liked the east wing a lot better than the rest of the castle. The walls were covered in blue striped wallpaper, and had maps and charcoal sketches intermixed with small paintings. Many of the sketches were signed with a "D.S.", and a date.

"She seems quite talented," thought Maria, looking at a sketch of the _Leviathan_, which was so detailed, it might have come out of an aeronautics manual.

The door to the family dining room was open, and Maria could hear people speaking English inside. She walked over the threshold and beheld her hosts, who both turned when they heard her come in.

Both of them were very tall, even taller than Tatiana. The Archduke had wavy, brown-red hair and eyes as green as the emeralds she was hiding in her corset. He had good posture, and his right hand had been playing with a bit of the Archduchess's hair, which was very short and blond. She was just taller than her husband, and her eyes reminded Maria of the sapphire necklace she once owned. She was also wearing trousers.

"Good evening," she said. It sounded too formal for the occasion.

"It's wonderful to see that you are safe," said Aleksandar, walked over to Maria and shaking her hand. Deryn followed suit.

"Thank you both so much for taking my sisters and I. We thought we'd die in Siberia." What a great conversation starter, talking about death.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you out sooner, or with more of your family. How are your mother, father, and brother?"

"You mean, you don't know?" asked Maria, shocked. She thought for sure the Revolutionary Government would have at least told the world that the former Empress was dead.

The Archduke wrinkled his eyebrows, not really understanding, but the Archduchess gently put her arms around Maria, and led her to a seat.

"I'm so sorry, um?"

"Maria."

"I'm so sorry we weren't in time, Maria," said Deryn, looking at her husband, who suddenly understood.

"How long?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"They took papa and Alexei away one night almost a year ago, and we haven't seen them since. Mama died of measles about four months ago."

Deryn squeezed her hand. "We've all lost at least one parent here. You can cry, if you need to."

But Maria found she had no tears left.

"Your father was a good man. It was his kindness to my mother and father that convinced me to have you come here. If you had been left in Siberia while negotiations dragged on, I don't know what would have happened to you," whispered the Archduke, running his hands through his hair.

"My sisters and I can't thank you enough," Maria said, standing up. "But please don't mention any of this to them. We just want to focus on getting to our relatives."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Alek and Deryn for the win. Of all the books I've ever read, they are my favorite couple, even if they aren't officially a couple <em>yet<em>. And I pre-ordered _Goliath_ yesterday!**

**Leviathan Series (c) Scott Westerfeld.**


	6. Chapter 6

Anastasia burst into the room, followed by Olga and Tatiana.

"We really can't thank you enough, your highness. I am Tatiana, and these are my sisters, Olga and Anastasia. You've already met Maria, I see."

"Please, call me Alek. And this is my wife, Deryn."

After another round of handshaking, they all sat down to dinner.

"So how was your trip?" asked Deryn. They were speaking in English, and Deryn's Scottish accent was the most interesting sound Maria had ever heard.

"It was wonderful after we arrived in Austria—Hungary," said Tatiana.

"I'm sorry you had to arrive in the middle of Prague. I'm sure you would have preferred somewhere more private," said Alek.

"Not at all! It was glorious to be around so many people after such a long time!" exclaimed Maria, with uncharacteristic effusiveness.

"The only thing we didn't like were those black dresses," said Anastasia, and Olga tried to kick her under the table, except she missed and kicked Maria instead.

Deryn laughed at this.

"I saw those things before they left Vienna. I really did try to get you something more modern, but the Empress was quite insistent. Aren't they ugly?"

"Very," said Anastasia, and the Grand Duchesses nodded in agreement.

"So how long will we be here?" asked Maria. "I don't mean to be rude, of course, but Captain von Werther said he would come in a few days to escort us to whichever relatives decide to take us in."

"You should only be here for a few days. From what we heard in Vienna, King George in England is most likely to accept you," said Alek.

"It's dead rotten of everyone to be treating you like this, though. They've been negotiating for months not only with the Bolsheviks, but with each other. You're not going to be given any choice as to where you go," said Deryn, playing with a piece of broccoli on her plate.

"We're just happy to be free. Anywhere is better than Siberia."

Dinner was actually more fun than Maria expected. Everyone was friendly and relaxed, and that attitude persisted during her entire stay at Konopischt, which lasted almost a week. She and her sisters talked with Deryn and Alek like they were old friends, and she appreciated that they sympathized with her, and not pitied her. She couldn't stand to be pitied.

Maria also marveled at Deryn. She had never seen a woman fly an aeroplane before, much less and archduchess, or wear trousers like any man. When the occasional swear word slipped out of her mouth, she didn't seem to be embarrassed.

Word came five days into the visit that the Grand Duchesses would be leaving for England. After two days of furious shopping and packing (they had sold some of their jewels so they could look presentable), they took a zeppelin from Prague to Paris.

Alek and Deryn came to see them off from the military base where the zeppelin departed. Maria and her sisters watched as the two waving figures became as small as ants as they ascended into the air.

They were transferred from the zeppelin to a hydrogen breather at Paris, and were welcomed at Buckingham Palace by their distant relative King George V, who invested them with titles and land, which would provide them with incomes, and warmly welcomed them into the royal circle.

Two months later, their Grandmother arrived from Copenhagen.

"My darlings!" she cried, hobbling over to them. The Revolution had aged her prematurely, too, and there were more wrinkles on her face than Maria had ever seen.

"Grandmother!" all the girls cried at once, enveloping her in a hug as large as a fabricated bear.

"How was your time at Konopischt?" asked their Grandmother one day. "Were you scandalized by the Archduchess?"

She clearly expected them to be so, and none of the girls offered an opinion, except Maria.

"I thought she was perfectly lovely."

"Thank goodness you didn't stay long. Konopischt is where royals go when they want to be forgotten."

"It was much better than Siberia, Grandmama," smiled Maria, looking over her grandmother's wizened shoulder at a smart count dressed in his military uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Thank you everyone for reading!<strong>

**Leviathan Series (c) Scott Westerfeld.**


End file.
